


Fury

by Stardind



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anger, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Near Death, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sharing a Body, Tags May Change, The Defenders - Freeform, fantastic 4 - Freeform, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardind/pseuds/Stardind
Summary: Tony was left for dead in Siberia. Lucky for him someone (something) was watching and waiting for her (its) perfect moment. Now he finds himself with a very angry and very hungry passenger. Can he and his new "friend" learn to get along or will they both destroy each other.





	1. Prolog- Nice to meet you

The last thought through Tony's head was that he was going to die. The power in his suit was gone leaving him in a 900 pound paper weight. The cold was starting to seep in and he was pretty sure one of his lungs was collapsed. Blood spurted out of his mouth and the fight along with it. He lay back and his eyes fluttered, missing a flash of white as it crawled its way towards him. The last thing he remembered was the grey stone of the base ceiling and a snow flake falling on his cheek.

Tony jerked awake and fell out of bed, breathing hard and looking around in a panic. Was he dead? No he was in his bedroom, freshly showered and in new clothes that he didnt remember putting on. He was wrapped in his blankets like he had been cold and nothing hurt like it was supposed to.

"Friday?"  
"Yes sir?" Oh thank goodness his AI was still up and running. This couldn't be hell if her comforting voice was there.  
"How did I get home?" Tony slowly stood up and walked to his mirror; shocked to see no bruising, no black eye... no broken anything. He looked like he had just had a bad night of drinking and that was it.  
"I sent a ship to your last location when communication was cut off. You climbed on carrying the shield of Captain America and dragging your suit."  
"I was DRAGGING my suit?"  
"Yes sir. I have the video waiting for you in your shop. Along with every video from the base as you requested."  
"I'll take a look at those things thank you." Tony paused on his way to the door. "Friday how long have I been home?"  
"Three days sir. You have many messages from Pepper, Peter, and James Rhodes sir but you requested not to be bothered."  
"THREE DAYS? I've been home for three days, walking talking, obviously showering and I don't remember a THING?"  
"I simply let them know you were healing from your injuries and that you weren't acting like yourself."  
"Well how was I acting? I didn't make anything dangerous or put any weird pictures on the internet right?"  
"No sir. You slept, showered regularly, and ate three square meals a day. Although you went through this weird phase where you ate six pounds of chocolate and looked up how to order fresh brains on your tablet. I've erased the search for you already sir."  
"You are a life saver Friday."

Tony walked into his lab and rubbed his face; wondering if he should look at his messages or the videos first. Pepper would obviously be angry, Peter would be worried out of his mind, and Rhodey... it was a toss up between angry and worried. Speaking of Rhodey he had to get started on his friend's legs. Tony groaned under the weight of everything he needed to do and just pulled up his holographic computer.

"Friday play work playlist." Loud music filled the lab and everything got blurry. Tony screamed and smashed his hands to his head. "Friday turn it down please!"'  
The music immediately cut in half and Tony panted.

"I must still be recovering..." Tony muttered to himself. As he started working on the braces that would allow his best friend to walk he could swear that he heard a female voice in his head telling him when something was wrong. He just shook his head and after an hour of drawing up the plans he picked up his torch.

As soon as the fire popped it was put out from his own hands. What the hell? He tried popping the torch three more times but every time he felt himself panic and his hand turned it off.

"Stop it you idiot!" That voice was very clear. Tony looked around fast and almost fell out of his work stool.  
"Friday cut the music" the lab became silent and Tony listened for the voice again. He slowly reached for the torch and his hand stopped.  
"Don't you dare." the voice hissed in his ear. He turned fast and looked around but no one was there.  
"Friday... are you hearing anything? A female voice?" Tony asked as calmly as he could.  
"No sir. You are the only one in the lab. Should I call Pepper for you sir?"  
"Yes tell her I need her." Tony stood and grabbed the torch when suddenly a white blob with pink veins running through it and pitch black eyes appeared out of his chest.  
"Enough with the fire!" It screamed in his face.

And that's how Pepper walked in on Tony arguing with a second head coming out of his chest.

"Tony how is this STILL not the worst thing I've walked in on you doing?" Pepper whispered to herself.


	2. The Video

The head was away now luckily for Tony. It (she?) had retreated when Pepper made herself known. Now Pepper and Tony were sitting next to each other while Friday pulled up the videos for them from the base.

"So this is the only place you could have picked this up?" Pepper asked again.  
"Its the last thing I remember. Plus Friday mentioned that I was dragging my suit. It would be impossible for a normal human like me to drag it... I'm going to have to do something so I'm never trapped again." Pepper put her hand over his to pause his thoughts. He gave her a soft smile and hit play on the video. Tony couldn't believe the video at first. Tears pricked his eyes when he relived watching the video of his parents dying. With every punch, kick, and hits from the shield after Tony confronting Steve Tony felt himself wincing and remembering every pain. When the shield came down onto his chest Tony stood up and turned away, hands to his chest like he was back on that cold stone floor. He couldn't breathe and tears were running down his face freely.

"Tony... I'm so sorry... Do you want to watch this later?" Pepper whispered. She placed her gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.  
"No... Lets finish please..." Tony whispered to her. They sat back down and Friday resumed the video.

"He's my friend." Steve said, the worst excuse for his actions.  
"AND I WAS YOUR LOVER!" Tony shouted on the video. "MY FATHER MADE THAT SHIELD YOU DONT DESERVE IT!" 

Tony closed his eyes and felt more tears coming when Steve just dropped the shield and walked away.  
"Oh Tony." Pepper whispered. Tony shook his head and turned his eyes back to the video. After ten minutes of screen Tony being alone and choking on his own blood the symbiote seemed to melt from a crack in the wall and push itself towards Tony's still body. It entered through his face plate and disappeared. Not a minute later and Tony's body took a deep breath, finding the emergency release latch on his hip like it had built the suit itself.

The body that rose out of the suit was bruised and bloody, and Tony's eyes were completely pitch black. Ribs were heard cracking back into place as his body took another deep breath and his hand wiped away some blood from his face. It slowly walked over and picked up the shield, turning it over as if it was learning. A tilted head towards his suit and a strong arm grabbed the hand of the suit, pulling it out into the snow as if it was nothing. Tony wiped his face of tears and stood up.

"Pepper... I need to... process... and talk to this thing... I'll call you." Tony mumbled. Pepper gave him a tight hug.  
"Don't let it bully you." She whispered. Tony nodded and watched her leave.  
"Friday shut the lab down please." Tony said, falling to his couch and starting to sob. It hadn't hit him until he watched the video what happened. The man he thought he loved and who loved him back had betrayed him. Had picked the murderer of his parents over him. Sobs racked his body and he couldn't catch a good enough breath as tears poured down his face. 

"Calm down human." The symbiote whispered in his ear. He felt something calm start flowing over his mind, his breaths coming easier to him now.  
"Thank you..." Tony hiccuped.  
"Call me Fury." It said.  
"I'm Tony. How did you know about how to release my body from the suit?" Tony wiped his face and leaned back, figuring he should get comfortable while talking to himself.  
"I saw it in your mind of course. I also saw that the round piece of metal and your exo-suit were important to you so I brought them with us. Lucky for us your robot voice sent a ship or even I wouldn't have been able to keep you from freezing to death."  
"That's Friday. She looks out for me."  
"Well you need looking after. I've never seen a human as much trouble as you." Tony chuckled at that and suddenly felt very exhausted. His eyes got wide when suddenly his body stood up without any help and headed for his bedroom.  
"I really don't like it when you do that." Tony said, climbing into his bed.  
"It's been a long time since I had a host like you. We are perfect together and I can't have you dying on me." Tony yawned and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Unleashing Fury

Having a symbiote wasn't as bad as Tony thought it was going to be. She (it?) seemed to be all about keeping Tony healthy and sane. Also keeping herself healthy and sane. But after waking up in a puddle of chocolate for the second time Tony confronted Fury and demanded to know what was up.

"It's the phenylethylamine in the chocolate. It's what my kind needs to stay healthy and I am weak from healing your mortal wounds and not having a host for so long. Chocolate contains the most of this chemical other than... the human brain." Fury finally admitted. Tony hadn't even thought about what his new alien partner might need more than what she took from him. Of course she would have a special diet and it explained that weird search Friday had deleted from his tablet.

"So I'll start eating more phenylethylamine rich foods. I'm sure more than chocolate has this thing you need." Tony promised. 

Pepper had promised to keep his new found... room mate a secret as long as the symbiote behaved herself. After completing Rhodey's legs and starting to help him walk with them Fury mentioned it seemed such a waste to only make them for his friend.

"Aren't there a lot of humans who can't move a limb? You only have four after all. Since you closed down your weapons this would be a great replacement." Fury continued to mumble. Tony got such a thoughtful look that Rhodey waved his hand in his face. Tony just smiled at him.  
"Sorry just talking to myself..." Tony said going down on one knee with a screw driver to tighten his braces.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled, throwing open the doors to her fancy office. To Pepper's credit she didn't flinch or stop what she was doing until she was done.  
"Yes Tony?" She said after sending the e-mail she was working on.  
"I've had an idea... ok WE'VE had an idea. I want to market my braces. Start fixing the world my weapons helped break." Pepper actually looked surprised and then thoughtful.  
"Yes that would create a revenue to help make up for shutting down weapons... Stark Industries has never gone into the medical field but the process can't be that hard... this would be great PR as well. March out children and veterans with our braces on. You think you could make artificial limbs as well? We could help double the people." Pepper was already typing on his computer. Tony conversed with Fury for a second.  
"If I use the same..."  
"Please don't over whelm me with your science speak. I trust you to get this done and Tony... you are amazing." Tony smiled and left her office quickly to go down to his lab.

Fury ADORED Peter. Whenever his student visited to help him with his new project she would let out little purrs inside his head. Peter seemed to be on edge around his mentor like he knew something was new but he never called Tony out. Fury promised to keep herself hidden while the young man was there but Tony could tell she itched to... mother him would be the right word. Maybe she was picking up Tony's instincts to protect and dare he say it... love the boy like he was Tony's.

"So this new super-person showed up. Calls himself Venom... I can't tell if he's a good guy or a bad guy. He literally EATS people Mr. Stark! But he only eats bad people so its super confusing." Peter rambled on while welding a plate onto a prototype arm since Fury refused to get near the torches. Tony noticed Fury perked up at the name but remained quiet.  
"Just be careful, Peter." Tony said, promising to ask Fury about her reaction later.  
"All done Mr. Stark!" Peter said, flipping his protective mask up off his face. Tony checked his work and was impressed.  
"You've really improved. This is very great." Tony said patting him on his shoulder. Peter beamed at him and picked up his back pack from the floor.  
"I better get back before aunt May gets worried. Bye Mr. Stark!" and like that Peter was up the stairs and gone from the lab like a rocket. 

"So what's up Fury?" Tony asked while he put the tools away and made notes to his project folder.  
"I know the name Venom. He is a symbiote like me." Tony paused in his notes.  
"That can't be good..."  
"Oh Venom is mostly harmless, but it sounds like he found himself a host he has fully synthesized with. Like you and I. It would make him harder to kill if it came down to fighting him."  
"Well I still have my suit remember? I'm sure we could take him if he became too much of a problem." Tony saved up his work and started up to his penthouse. Suddenly Fury was on edge and Tony paused at the door that separated him from the rest of his house. All Fury could say was "something dangerous" when he asked what was wrong. Putting on a bracelet that would call his suit in a moments notice Tony slowly opened the door and entered his home. Looking around he didn't immediately see anyone until he rounded the corner and a tall figure stood in front of his fireplace.

"T'challa?" Tony let out a little gasp of relief and Fury calmed down when she realized he knew the intruder in their home. T'challa gave him a brilliant smile and came over to hug the smaller man.  
"Tony Stark. I came to make sure you were ok. I would have come sooner but I had problems in Wakanda I couldn't leave unfinished." Tony returned the embrace and led him over to the couch.  
"Guess I should call you king now huh?" Tony asked as he pulled out two water bottles and offered one to the new king.  
"You may call me just T'challa please. I get enough being called king in my own country." T'challa took the bottle and took a sip.  
"I'd offer you something strong but I've sworn off drinking... it... upsets my stomach lately." Tony lied as smoothly as he could. He was thrown off center having the king of Wakanda in his home so late at night. They traded small talk for a little while until Tony didn't need Fury to know that the king wanted something.  
"As nice as this is T'challa, you let yourself in so late at night for a reason. Let's just be adults and get to the point." Tony tossed his empty water bottle next to him on the couch. T'challa gave him a guilty smile.  
"There is a reason I am here I confess... I'd like to trade something for your B.A.R.F. technology." Tony looked surprised. He hadn't worked on that since the end of the "Civil War" and it had fallen to the way side in favor of his brace project. Tony felt his eyes narrowing and Fury started writhing under his skin.  
"Why would you want it?" Tony asked, trying to keep his tone light.  
"It's a revolutionary way to help soldiers and the mentally ill. Wakanda has been unable to recreate it so we were hoping you were up for a trade." T'challa finished his water and looked at him with a kind smile.  
"So you couldn't steal my idea so you've come to trade for it. Let me guess you need it to heal one Winter Soldier." Tony hissed, gripping the edge of the couch in a death grip to try to keep himself calm. T'challa cleared his throat and recrossed his legs.  
"Not steal but recreate. We couldn't match your brilliance so..."  
"Save it! Don't avoid the question! You harbored the rogue avengers after what they did! After what they did to ME!" Tony all but roared. He stood up and tried taking deep breaths but his anger was getting harder to contain.

"The Winter Soldier may not have killed your father but he killed MY parents! Both of them! Beat my father's face in like he was nothing and then killed my mother just for being there! I'd rather delete the entire project and never code again than give you ANYTHING to help him or Steve! They left me for DEAD and if it wasn't for Fu... Friday I'd be frozen in that stupid Hydra base inside my own suit. I was your ally and you were too busy helping wanted felons to make sure I was ok until almost 10 weeks later. And even then it was because you needed something" T'challa stood up and reached for him.  
"I am so sorry my friend..." Suddenly Tony's eyes were black and his teeth turned into needles as Fury came just above the surface and hissed at him. Tony quickly made his face normal and backed up fast. It was too late though, T'challa was looking at him with a horrified look.  
"Leave... I said get out of my house! And tell Steve I burned that letter and that insulting flip phone he sent through snail mail." Tony ran up the stairs and threw his body against the door as soon as it was closed. He couldn't catch his breath and clawed at his chest, ripping his shirt off. His anger was too much and he started screaming into the room, grabbing what he could and throwing it with inhuman strength.

His favorite bed was smashed into millions of pieces, the mattress ripped up and flung across the room, his night stand became embedded in the ceiling and while he destroyed his room he couldn't stop screaming. Suddenly he didn't want to be in that room anymore. His fist went through the shatter proof glass and he stood on his balcony railing, feeling the cold air whip around him. Tony thought he heard something at his door but the remains of the bed was against it.  
"Jump" Fury whispered, still writhing and screaming under his skin "Trust me. I'll always catch you" Tony looked down at the busy street and just let himself fall. He thought he heard T'challa screaming before he was engulfed in white.

Everything about Fury was long. Long white arms, long white legs, long white fingers with long pink claws on the end. She even had a long tail that helped her launch off Stark tower onto a neighboring building. She felt so FREE now that she had full control. Tony thought that flying was euphoric but giving up complete control as Fury ran as fast as her body could carry her over New York gave a whole new meaning to the word. She ran on all fours making impossible leaps over busy streets and clawing her way up buildings when she couldn't leap them. 

After running for hours and releasing as much anger as she could Fury sat down on a tall apartment complex and wrapped her tail around herself, panting like a dog. A noise made her turn and hiss but the figure only stepped closer. Large and black with piercing white eyes.

"Venom"


	4. And then there were two

"Venom" Fury hissed, not bothering to stand up or unwrap her tail from herself. Tony on the other hand was panicking on the inside. Even he could feel that Fury was weak and Venom looked strong from his healthy diet of bad guy brains. Tony wasn't sure how one killed a symbiote; but he was very sure Venom knew and could kill them both if he wanted. For some reason the only emotion Tony picked up from Fury was calm as she regarded his white eyes with her pitch black ones. 

Venom moved suddenly and approached Fury. Tony flinched as he approached but he couldn't move while wrapped inside her. Venom bent down and pressed his head to Fury's, letting out a pitiful whine from his throat.

"Fury" Venom rumbled. Fury pressed back and relief flooded both her and Tony's bodies.  
"Venom" Fury rumbled back, unwrapping her tail from her body. Relief flooded her body not because Venom didn't attack her, but because she wasn't alone. One of her kind was there; one of her kind was going to accept her on this massive planet. Tony suddenly understood Fury just a little better. How lonely would he feel being the only human on an alien planet of seven billion? He would even accept... OK maybe he wouldn't go as far as to accept Steve as his only companion but he would definitely think about it. Venom must feel the same way about Fury as Fury felt for him.

"Fury... you are weak." Venom suddenly started hacking and his whole body shook as his mouth opened wide. Fury opened her mouth and accepted some bloody mass that Venom dropped into her mouth like an adult bird with their child. Fury licked the stray blood off her teeth and swallowed everything, closing her eyes in bliss. Tony wanted to be disgusted but eating the mass was nothing like eating chocolate. Warmth spread through their body instantly like eating a warm soup after being out in the snow all day.

"Thank you... Venom." Fury stood and was eye to eye with Venom, pressing her face back to his. Both symbiotes let out small purrs and Venom gripped her arms like she would disappear from him. The moment was ruined by the arrival of the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

"Venom stop right there! Oh crap there are two of you?" Peter shouted in alarm. Venom instantly roared at him but Fury was on him in a second to stop him from attacking Spider-man AKA their little Peter.  
"Do not harm him! Seek us out at the top of Stark Tower." Fury hissed and took off. Venom roared in frustration but took off in another direction. Peter struggled in picking a direction but eventually took off after Venom; giving Venom enough time to disappear.

Tony felt weird walking into Stark Tower like a normal person and taking the elevator back up to his penthouse. He was exhausted and looking at the time told him why. It had been a long time since he stayed up until three in the morning.

"The king is still in your penthouse and he's dragged miss Pepper out of bed." Fury said as soon as the elevator reached his doors. Tony groaned and threw his head back in frustration. He just wanted to go to bed but he put on a fake smile and entered his living room.  
"Tony you are ok! T'challa said you threw yourself from your balcony!" Pepper shouted and ran to give him a hug.  
"Uh yeah I was... testing out my new nano suit. The flight is not working at all so I had to go for a run. I'm sorry you got up for this but why don't you go back to bed and I'll speak to T'challa." Tony gave her a soft smile and pat her back. Pepper looked unsure but Tony just led her to the elevator "I promise I'm ok."  
"Alright but call me as soon as you get up tomorrow ok?"  
"I swear Pepper." Tony's smile dropped as soon as the elevator closed and he walked to his kitchen, ignoring the big problem still standing in his living room. He poured himself some juice and drank it down, wishing more than anything he hadn't thrown his booze out.

"Tony I swear to you I knew nothing of your parents. Steve told me you were still up and moving when he left you otherwise I would have personally taken you home." T'challa touched his arm softly. Tony let the touch remain there for a minute before removing his arm.  
"What hurt worse was that Steve knew... he knew before I saw that video. He had TWO YEARS to tell me. Two years of lies, of sharing my bed with that weight on his mind and he acted totally normal... like he didn't have that horrible secret..." Tony reached into his pocket and placed a memory stick on the counter between them.  
"Its a full copy of B.A.R.F... just take it and go T'challa. Never contact me again or I'll tell everyone where the rogues are." Tony turned away from the king and didn't turn back around until he heard the elevator shut. Tony sniffled and tried to keep the tears from flowing but he suddenly felt over whelmed and alone.

"He seems like an asshole." A deep rumbling voice said from the window. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin and turned so fast he slipped onto the kitchen floor. Venom climbed up like a large cat and picked him up like he weighed nothing.  
"So Fury caught herself Tony Stark, very nice." Venom set him down on the couch. Fury's head popped out of his chest to greet Venom.  
"I only synthesized with the best hosts Venom. What poor sap did you get?"  
"A journalist." Tony and Fury both wrinkled their faces. Venom started retreating showing one Eddie Brock.  
"Eddie fucking Brock are you serious? Didn't you get kicked out of New York?" Tony said crossing his arms.  
"I wasn't kicked out of New York that's not a thing. I simply moved to San Fransisco for... love reasons." Eddie was turning red around his ears.  
"Uh huh... so you got kicked out of California too? Something about a rocket exploding and the Life Foundation getting shut down due to multiple ethics and health violations?"  
"You know that was me?"  
"Well of course I knew it was you. Who do you think covered it up? The entire city is covered in cameras and caught you turning into a seven foot angry alien. Not to mention throwing a bunch of police around your former work place." Eddie opened his mouth to say something and then popped his mouth shut.  
"That makes sense..." Eddie finally said. Tony gave him a small exhausted smile.  
"I'm guessing by the state of your clothes that you don't have a nice place to stay right now... I have like 18 rooms you can choose from. Our aliens are the last of their kind on Earth so I'm sure they want to stay close. No funny business though. The walls have eyes and ears." Tony stood and headed to his room, not being able to take the night anymore.  
"Uh thank you!" Eddie called after to him. Venom popped up to look at Eddie.  
"Does this mean we don't have to go back to your shitty apartment anymore?" Eddie just glared at him.


	5. Super Heroes Wanted

Tony and Eddie seemed to get along just fine as long as they stayed out of each others hair during the day. Eddie was always off chasing some story and Tony had just finished his medical braces and robotic limbs. Tony was already being hailed a hero in the media and they hadn't even come out yet. At night Tony and Eddie had dinner together and sat close so their symbiotes could chat and complain about their hosts. This peace went on for about 3 weeks until one day Eddie walked unannounced into Tony's work shop nearly making him burn himself on a torch that Fury was just starting to trust him with.

"So you used to scream from the mountain tops that something was coming. A really bad dude and I'm just wondering what you are doing about it." Eddie said looking around the work shop.  
"Do? What do you expect me to do? The Avengers are broken up, even half of my supposed team took off into the wind to join the rogues. And the governments around the world have decided to 'talk' about it. So no nothing is getting done. I figure when Thanos appears to destroy the Earth we'd all just take it like champs." Eddie could tell Tony was being sarcastic and bitter.  
"Why don't you just make a new team? More and more supers are coming out of the dark and I'm sure they like the Earth the way it is. Undestroyed and all." Eddie picked up a chocolate donut hanging out on a bench and took a bite, almost immediately regretting it when he discovered it was stale.  
"A new team? What just put up a 'super heroes wanted' sign? And what would we call ourselves smart one?" Tony put the torch down and took off his gloves since Eddie didn't look like he was leaving any time soon.  
"Whatever you want. Earth's greatest heroes for all I care." Eddie popped the rest of the donut in his mouth. "I know Rhodey would join you. Spider-man has been a worthy foe. I would fight with you if it came down to it. A help wanted sign would take a little long so maybe a press conference." Tony threw his head back and let out a dramatic sigh.  
"Why do you think I should? I obviously messed up my last team enough that they took off. They would rather be international criminals than defend the Earth with me." Eddie took Tony's hand because he looked like he needed it.  
"You were trying to make them all take a little responsibility. Honestly if they want to be such children as to rebel against that is on them. 117 countries took your side and I'm sure if you make the rallying cry more people than you think will show up to fight at your side." Tony looked up at Eddie thoughtfully.  
"Fine I'll do it but if it fails I am completely blaming you."  
"Great I'll help out any way I can."

Tony set the press conference for a week after the release of his medical braces. He dressed up in his finest suit and put on his most dire face. He was surprised to see Eddie sitting in the front row and he felt Fury get giddy under his skin.

"He likes you" Furry sing-songed whispered into his ear. Tony scowled and pretended to fix his already perfect suit.  
"I don't have time for crushes. Besides I'm just getting out of a very bad relationship." Tony muttered to himself. He FELT Furry roll her eyes but she said nothing else. Tony gave his speech calling on all heroes or want to be heroes in what he hoped was an inspiring way. He told them he would accept anyone who wanted to help and that they should come to the old Avenger's compound in a week's time. In a week's time Tony was in tears.

The compound was full of normal people who wanted to help. Normal every day people. Among them was a top notch team of supers. A team calling themselves the Fantastic 4, another street level team who called themselves the Defenders, of course War Machine and Spider-Man showed up to offer their expertise. Doctor Strange said he would be there on the day Thanos showed up but was honest in saying he was too busy with other things to stay around. Captain Marvel appeared out of the sky and said even up in space she heard the call and was ready to help them defend her home against Thanos. The compound was up and running like a well oiled machine and the Earth's Defenders started their training.

Before anyone knew it a year had passed since the dreaded "Civil War". Tony was busy as ever and of course Eddie wrote about all of their accomplishments as well as his other investigations. Tony walked into his penthouse and felt bone tired down to even Fury. He looked around alarmed when he smelt something burning and rushed to his kitchen in time to see Eddie putting out a pot fire in the sink.

"What the hell?" Tony asked, dropping his bag to come help.  
"Welcome home and surprise! I was trying to make you dinner." Eddie said trying to hide the burnt dish. Venom had formed a head behind his back and was laughing his ass off.  
"What? Why? What do you want?" Tony asked, looking at his now ruined kitchen. The cleaning lady was going to cuss him out tomorrow he was sure and he couldn't even blame her.  
"Nothing? You've just been working so hard and I know you are Italian so I was just trying to do something nice but I think I burned the pasta..." Tony looked at the blackened mess in the pot and felt there was no way that was at one time pasta.   
"Get dressed up nice then. If you want real Italian then there is only one place in the city to go. Just leave that there." Tony said, heading to his room to get ready. Eddie looked at Venom who instantly formed a nice tux and combed his fingers through his hair. Tony was pleasantly surprised when he came out at how quickly Eddie got ready and how good he looked. They took one of Tony's cars to a small five star Italian restaurant not far from Stark Tower. The host was quick to seat them despite the long line outside and Eddie couldn't help but look around in amazement.

"This place is amazing." Eddie said picking up a menu. They both declined wine and instead got a fancy virgin wine they offered.  
"Thanks. I own it I think. They're food reminds me of my mother's cooking." Tony only glanced at the menu and placed his order when the waiter return. Tony was shocked when Eddie ordered in perfect Italian.  
"I didn't know you spoke Italian." Tony said taking a sip of his virgin wine.  
"Oh yeah I know a lot of languages. Don't tell anyone though. It's how I get the scoop sometimes. They never expect the white guy to know anything but English." Eddie winked. Tony actually laughed and felt his exhaustion lifting as they spoke. Eddie listened with an intent smile when Tony went on about the new weaponized satellites the Earth's Defenders were creating. Tony listened and was actually interested when Eddie told him about a story about a corrupt politician he was so close to taking down. Before either of them knew it the restaurant was closing and they took the lazy walk to the car.

"This was amazing... a very great first date." Eddie said, playfully bumping his hip to Tony's. Tony's face turned a flaming red and he looked away.  
"Yeah it was... My last date was... full of complaining." Tony said sadly. Eddie stopped Tony and lifted up his chin softly.  
"Makes me think I'm doing something wrong if you are thinking about another man." Before Tony could reply Eddie's lips were on his. Fury started purring inside him and Tony could only agree as he wrapped his arms tight around Eddie like he would disappear.


	6. They're Back

TWO YEARS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR

 

Tony was running numbers and bouncing a few ideas off Reed Richards in his lab when his phone went off. Excusing himself politely he brought out his phone in case it was Pepper or Eddie. It was from Eddie and the message left him worried.

'I need to speak to you.' was the only thing the message said, making his stomach sink. Those words never meant anything good.  
"Stop being such a worry wort. I'm sure its nothing." Fury said inside his head. Tony said good bye to Reed anyway and left the lab, calling Eddie right away.

"Hey babe. I have some news and I wanted to tell you before you heard it from anyone else." Eddie said right away. Tony was screaming on the inside.  
"Sure what is it?" he said as calmly as he could.  
"Steve and his team have been pardoned. I was invited to the pardoning ceremony as part of the press." Tony was silent and Eddie got worried.  
"Tony are you ok? I know this isn't ideal and you'd rather never see them again and we'll keep them away from you as much as we can..." Eddie stopped his rambling when he heard Tony sigh... in RELIEF.  
"I thought it was something bad! I thought maybe you were breaking up with me or got caught cheating by one of those paparazzi! I knew about Steve and his team." Tony said.  
"Told you it was nothing." Fury said smugly.  
"I thought I was telling you something bad! Sorry for worrying about you." Eddie grumbled. Tony just chuckled and rubbed his forehead.  
"Thank you sweetie but I knew. Pepper told me this could be happening weeks ago. Didn't think they would get it done so fast though." Tony said the last part mostly to himself. "They are even having a gala to welcome the new team back the evening of the ceremony. Which of course I'm supposed to go to."  
"Well you have fun with that, Venom and I are going to stay home and eat." Eddie said jokingly.  
"You aren't getting out that easily. Of course you are going as my plus one. Maybe you can make a few senators uncomfortable with your questions about mistresses or money or something."  
"Alright alright I'll take you. Only because you are cute." Eddie said with a fake sigh. Tony rolled his eyes but he smiled.  
"I'll see you at home tonight. I love you." Tony said.  
"I love you too. And Venom says he loves Fury."  
"I said no such thing." Venom growled.  
"Tell him stop being a sap" Fury snapped.  
"Fury loves Venom too." Tony hung up and left to go to a meeting he was now late for.

ONE WEEK LATER

Steve looked out the window of the private jet loaned to them by the president himself and couldn't help but feel lighter. They were finally on American soil and soon he could see Tony again. Beg for his forgiveness and maybe they could pick up where they left off. He missed the genius more than anything, as nice as having Bucky back was. Wanda and Sam were practically buzzing behind him and as always Natasha was next to him cool as a cucumber.

"This afternoon is the pardoning ceremony where you'll receive your official pardons and then answer some questions from the press. This evening is a gala thrown in your honor where you'll meet some powerful people who helped you get these pardons." A fancy lawyer they were given said from the front of the plane. Steve could never remember his name.  
"Will Tony Stark be showing up?" Steve asked. The lawyer just looked over some papers.  
"He is on the guest list for the gala but he is not on the list for the ceremony. He has been pretty busy with the new Earth's Defenders." Steve let out a breath through his nose. He would have to make sure he got control of that as quick as he could to make sure Tony wasn't doing anything dangerous. The last thing they needed on top of Thanos was another Ultron. For now he would smile and accept some papers and answer some questions for some press. At the gala he would find Tony and make him see that him becoming the team leader again was the wisest thing.   
"When can we expect to return to the compound?" Wanda asked.  
"Ah well... the compound is full with workers and team members of Earth's Defenders so the government will be housing you in a base not far from the compound. The commute is very reasonable." the lawyer said. Steve scowled.  
"I'll talk to Tony about that." Steve said.  
"Mr. Stark does not have control of the compound. Didn't you read the packet?" the lawyer asked, looking very put out. Steve only felt a little shamed. The lawyer just sighed.  
"The compound and the surrounding land is owned by Stark Industries which is controlled by Ms. Pepper Potts. Employment and housing arrangements go through her. Team placement is decided by Ms. Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. As it stands your placement or even involvement in Earth's Defenders is... undecided." Steve was about to argue about that when the plane landed and the doors opened. Time to put on his award winning smile and just get through these next few hours until he could see and speak to Tony again.


End file.
